Constantine: Fallen Angels
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El Arcángel Gabriel ha matado a Dios. Ahora que se ha convertido en el ser más poderoso del Cielo, Gabriel expulsa al resto de los ángeles a la Tierra y cierra las Puertas del Paraíso para siempre. Ahora, John Constantine no solo tendrá que lidiar con los demonios de todos los días, también deberá luchar contra poderosos ángeles caídos, cuyo líder es Samael, el Arcángel de Fuego.


**CONSTANTINE: Fallen Angels **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

* * *

**1 **

**Castigo Divino **

**Los Ángeles. California. **

**Noche. **

Una prostituta cualquiera, parada en una esquina, bajo un farol de alumbrado publico. Rubia, cuerpo escultural y poca ropa. Se hacía llamar "Cassandra". Imposible saber si es su nombre verdadero o tan solo su "apodo de guerra".

De repente, aparece él. Un posible cliente. Venia caminando despacio, muy despacio, como buscando algo. Un hombre grande, fornido, cabello largo y negro. Gabardina oscura sobre un buen traje con corbata incluida. Zapatos lustrosos, quizás caros.

Cassandra, la prostituta, lo evaluó con la mirada. Le bastó una sola para decidir que aquél tipo era en verdad un buen partido. Sonrió, con astucia. Aquella noche ganaría unos buenos pavos gracias a él…

-¿Vienes a buscarle tres pies al gato, amigo? – le preguntó. El hombre se detuvo a su lado y la miró. Sus ojos eran celestes.

-Perdón… ¿Cómo dijo?

-Dije que vienes a que te den una golpiza. Este barrio es medio peligroso a ciertas horas de la noche. Aunque viendo tú tamaño, me imagino que _miedo_ precisamente no debes sentir.

Silencio. El hombre se limitó solamente a mirarla. Cassandra supo por la expresión de sus ojos claros que tenía un deseo, un anhelo, una necesidad.

"_Muy bien"_, pensó, _"Yo lo satisfaceré… por un buen precio, claro"._

-¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad? – le preguntó. Él asintió.

-Yo… llegué hace poco.

-Vaya. ¿Extranjero?

-Sí. Podríamos decir que sí – él esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

"_Encantador"_. Fue la única palabra que pasó por la mente de Cassandra. Eso y la imagen de un montón de buenos billetes. Muchos billetes.

-Que suerte que tengo – comentó ella, dedicándole una lasciva mirada – Ya estoy a punto de volverme internacional.

Silencio otra vez. Él no dejaba de mirarla, expectante.

-Bueno… ¿Tienes un apartamento o algo así? ¿Estás parando en un hotel?

-Eh… - titubeó. Cassandra revoleó los ojos. Normalmente, si se topaba con un tipo así, tan corto, lo mandaba a pasear. Pero sucedía que estaba corta de efectivo, tenía una renta atrasada que pagar y además, pese a todo, el tipo estaba _buenísimo_. Era como un Adonis tímido enfundado en un traje caro. Por fuerza, ahí tenía que haber dinero. Esperaba que bastante.

Miró hacia un cercano callejón. Le hizo señas de que la siguiera. Como un corderito manso, él fue tras ella.

-Ven, acércate aquí – señaló a un viejo sofá tirado cerca de unos contenedores de basura – Creo que es lo suficientemente amplio para los dos. Ahora, lo más importante: cien pavos la mamada, doscientos la hora completa. Y si quieres esto último amigo, entonces vas a tener que llevarme a un mejor lugar, porque de momento esto es todo lo único que vas a tener de mí. Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Negociamos?

Él la miró. Hubo un extraño cambio en su semblante. Ella se percató al momento. El rostro, tan inocente e ingenuo al principio, ahora se había vuelto severo, inflexible, despiadado… inhumano.

-Pecadora – siseó él – Ramera. Maldita puerca corrupta.

-¿Qué…? – Cassandra retrocedió, sorprendida. Iba a replicar algo, pero entonces vio una cosa que la dejó petrificada.

Unas inmensas alas blancas surgieron de la espalda del hombre. Se extendieron, majestuosas, hacia los costados y hacia arriba de él. Sus ojos celestes parecieron refulgir, como dos estrellas en miniatura.

-¡Pecadora! – rugió y alargó una mano.

La tocó en la frente. Al hacerlo, se produjo una violenta descarga de luz y energía. Ella aulló y murió calcinada, de adentro hacia fuera. Su cuerpo sin vida se desplomó sobre el sucio sofá abandonado en el callejón.

Él la miró otra vez, las alas y el fulgor en sus ojos desaparecidos. Frunció el ceño con desprecio.

-Puta – espetó y luego se marchó por donde vino.

* * *

**2**

**Extrañas muertes en L.A **

**Apartamento de John Constantine. **

**La noche siguiente. **

John intentaba dormir, acostado en su cama. Ya se había despertado tres veces seguidas en la noche y en las tres ocasiones lo hizo luego de tener la más vivida de las pesadillas que soportara jamás. Era un sueño muy extraño, donde se veía acosado sexualmente en la misma cama donde estaba por una mujer: lo más curioso de todo –y a la vez, bizarro– era que aquella mujer tenía un par de grandes alas negras surgiéndole de la espalda…

Agotado, sudando y hastiado, abandonó finalmente el lecho y se encaminó a su mini-bar. Se sirvió un trago de licor, tomó asiento en el sillón del living frente al gran TV plasma LCD y con la ayuda de su encendedor Zippo, se prendió un cigarrillo. Dio una calada y manoteó el control remoto de la tele. La encendió en un canal de noticias.

-…En otro orden de cosas, sigue la conmoción global por la reciente lluvia de meteoritos que atravesaron todo el hemisferio norte – decía el presentador del noticiero. Unas imágenes del fenómeno grabadas por aficionados echaron a correr – Voceros de la NASA admiten su estupor y desconcierto por el inesperado hecho. Sin embargo, estos mismos expertos aseguraron que el público nada tiene que temer del fenómeno; los meteoros se han desintegrado a medida que cruzaron las capas de la atmósfera sin causar daño alguno registrado. Solamente fue, en palabras del Dr. David Warner, de la NASA, _"un gran espectáculo de luces pirotécnicas que nuestro maravilloso Universo nos ha regalado…" _

-Y una jodida mierda – protestó Constantine, luego de tomar un trago de su bebida - ¡Si serán cabrones y cabezaduras! ¡Eso no fueron meteoritos! ¡Fueron ángeles cayendo, expulsados del puto Cielo por el enfermo de Gabriel! ¡Qué gente más ignorante, por Dios!1

-…Y ahora, pasamos a las noticias locales – continuó el presentador, ajeno a los comentarios cáusticos de John – La policía de Los Ángeles informa del hallazgo reciente de otro cuerpo más tirado en un callejón, muerto en las mismas condiciones que el anterior. Los peritos forenses están de acuerdo de que los misteriosos decesos parecen haber sido totalmente intencionales. Lo que no se explican es como él, o los, asesinos pudieron incinerar a las victimas de adentro hacia fuera. Un hecho muy desconcertante, sin duda alguna.

Constantine apagó el televisor. En silencio, se dedicó a fumar y a beber.

"…_Victimas incineradas de adentro hacia fuera"_, pensó detenidamente. Frunció el ceño. _"¿Combustión espontánea, tal vez? ¿O algo más diferente? Quizás algo más insidioso, torcido, malévolo y rebuscado. Pero, ¿qué?" _

Decidió que ya que no podía dormir, aquella noche saldría y haría algo de trabajo de investigación. Tenía una corazonada y generalmente, nunca se equivocaba con ellas. La experiencia –y, principalmente su don para ver cosas del Más Allá– le decían que aquí, en este asunto, había algo sobrenatural de por medio.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, el drama de la vida cotidiana proseguía con su camino. En otro barrio de mala muerte de los suburbios, un vagabundo de raza negra se apretujaba bajo unos viejos periódicos en un sucio callejón, mientras aspiraba una bolsa marrón de pegamento de tanto en tanto, drogándose con sus fuertes olores. Entre la comunidad hispana y afroamericana marginal de Los Ángeles, a aquella nueva forma de estupefaciente de moda, importada de otros países del Tercer Mundo, le llamaban _"Paco"_. Era la droga de los pobres por excelencia.

-Hey – un policía, en su ronda nocturna, atinó a pasar por ahí. Se acercó al drogadicto con el ceño fruncido y su porra firmemente asida por una mano – Tú… Éste no es lugar para pasar la noche.

-¿Conoce otro lugar mejor, oficial? – inquirió el vagabundo, los ojos rojos y llorosos. Los vapores del pegamento (una de tantas adicciones que arrastraba consigo; el _"Paco"_ no era su única forma de drogarse ni sería la ultima, desgraciadamente) ya nublaban sus percepciones.

-No sé. Y francamente, no me importa adónde vayas a parar, pero no te quiero aquí, en este barrio y menos drogándote con esa porquería. Hazme un favor –y hazte un favor– y márchate a otra parte, ¿quieres?

Dicho lo cual, luego de su advertencia & amonestación, el policía se marchó. El vagabundo lo observó irse y sin moverse de su sitio, volvió a llevarse la bolsa de pegamento a la cara. Aspiró una amplia bocanada.

-Pobre… pobre alma perdida – dijo una voz. El drogadicto alzó la mirada. Un hombre se había plantado enfrente suyo. Un muchacho joven y bello, vestido con un traje gris. Lo miraba con compasión – Sufres… sufres mucho. Yo vengo a traerte la solución. Vengo a traerte la libertad.

-¿Qué se supone que eres, amigo? ¿Un Testigo de Jehová? – el vagabundo le echó la misma mirada nublada que le dirigiera al agente de policía. Siguió drogándose – Paso. No tengo interés en andar con los tuyos, de puerta en puerta, perdiendo el tiempo y predicando estupideces…

-Sé que sufres mucho, Charlie Brown – siguió diciéndole el joven. El drogadicto se sobresaltó. ¿Le había dicho su nombre a aquél tipo tan raro? Estaba seguro de que no – Pero eso se acabó. Yo vengo a traerte la paz.

Y entonces, algo sorprendente sucedió…

De la espalda del joven surgieron un par de alas. Eran marrones, pero de un marrón clarito, lustroso, inmaculado, con unas plumas brillantes. El vagabundo pestañeó, seguro de que lo que estaba aspirando le había pegado y mal. Sino, _¿Cómo se explicaba aquella fabulosa visión de un ángel que estaba teniendo? _

-Soy la liberación, Charlie Brown… y también soy el justo castigo por tus pecados – declaró el ángel, alargando una mano. Cuando lo tocó, el drogadicto gritó. Una descarga de luz y energía se produjo. Duró un momento. Cuando acabó, Charlie yacía muerto en el callejón, quemado de adentro hacia fuera.

Y el misterioso joven había desaparecido.

* * *

Constantine se hallaba parado ante el hombre de seguridad a la puerta del club nocturno. Éste, como siempre, llevaba una bandeja entre sus manos en la cual descansaban unas cartas. Alzó una, sin mostrarle su contenido. Para poder pasar, John tenía que adivinar qué dibujo llevaba del otro lado el naipe.

-Una estrella – dijo – De cinco puntas. Hacia arriba.

Iba, como no podía ser de otra manera, vestido con su clásica gabardina negra y fumándose un cigarrillo. El de seguridad enarcó una ceja. Miró a la carta y la dio vuelta. Efectivamente, era una estrella y de cinco puntas. Y estaba colocada hacia arriba, lo que significaba buen augurio, según decían los entendidos en la materia.

-Puedes pasar – dijo.

John entró al local. Usualmente, solía estar a tope de gente. Aquella noche, muy por el contrario, apenas si había clientela. Cuando Constantine pasó, muchas de las cabezas de los pocos habitúes se volvieron y lo siguieron con la mirada… una mirada cautelosa y no exenta de rencor.

-Midnite – John pasó a una oficina, sin tocar la puerta siquiera. Dentro, se hallaba un hombre de piel negra y un curioso sombrero sobre su cabeza, sentado tras un escritorio – Tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, John. Pasa, con confianza. Por favor, toma asiento – todo esto, el hombre moreno se lo dijo con cierta ironía en la voz. Constantine no pareció darse cuenta (o no le importó). Tomó una silla y se sentó enfrente de él.

"_Papa Midnite"_ no era un hombre ordinario. En otra época, le hubieran llamado _"médico-brujo"_ y no andarían errados. También le habrían llamado _"chaman"_ y tampoco se hubieran equivocado. Era un poco de lo uno y lo otro. Pero también era más. En el (hasta la fecha) eterno conflicto entre el Bien y el Mal, el Cielo y el Infierno, Dios y el Diablo, Midnite era Suiza. Un mediador neutral. La política de no-compromiso con ninguna de las partes que llevaba su vida la extendía a su negocio: en su local, _todos_ podían entrar libremente, siempre y cuando nadie lastimara a nadie. Ángeles, demonios, vampiros y otros seres extraños solían darse cita en el club de Midnite para compartir unos tragos con los pocos humanos afortunados que se animaban a charlar con ellos.2

-Bueno. Tú me dirás. Porque al verte entrar así a mi negocio, sospecho que algo tendrás para decirme – replicó Midnite, reclinándose en su asiento.

-Hubo una muerte extraña en la ciudad – empezó John – Han incinerado a una persona. De adentro hacia fuera.

-Vas un poco lento, amigo. Los muertos ya son tres.

-¿Qué? – Constantine se sorprendió – Un momento… Sabía por la tele que alguien había fallecido. Al mismo momento, me enteré de que hubo otro muerto. _¿Cuándo ocurrió el tercero? _

-Hace apenas unos instantes, nomás.

-¿Y tú lo sabes por…?

-Tengo mis contactos. La policía ya lo ha descubierto. Se trataba de un vagabundo drogadicto de poca monta llamado Charlie Brown. Lo halló el mismo agente de policía que minutos antes le sugirió "amablemente" que se marchara del lugar porque molestaba.

Constantine fumó en silencio un momento.

-Esto me da mala espina – comentó.

-Y que lo digas. El asunto es preocupante, pero es menor si lo comparamos con la enorme mierda que se cuece en las alturas.

John y Midnite se miraron.

-Ya te has enterado, ¿no?

-¿Cómo ignorarlo? Prácticamente, los que vienen a mi negocio no hacen otra cosa que hablar de ello. Además, está esa parva inmensa de filmaciones de aficionados que pasan por la tele a todas horas. Le llaman _"la mayor lluvia de meteoritos"_ de los últimos tiempos, pero con eso no engañan a nadie. Al menos, no engañan a nadie que sepa la verdad, como nosotros.

-Entonces, si ya sabes lo que pasó, también sabes que es una putada.

-Humm… Sólo sé lo siguiente. Tú dime si todo es correcto: Gabriel ha regresado. De nuevo es un arcángel y ha mandado a la porra a todos sus hermanos celestiales, echándolos aquí abajo, a la Tierra. ¿Es así?

-Todo correcto, salvo que te faltó un detalle… uno insignificante, a decir verdad.

-¿Qué cosa?

Constantine se tomó su tiempo antes de responderle. Dio un par de caladas a su cigarrillo.

-Dios ha muerto.

Silencio. Midnite enarcó una ceja.

-¿Has estado bebiendo, John? – le preguntó - ¿O fumando algo?

-Sólo lo usual. Te digo la verdad: _Dios ha muerto_. Lo sé porque yo lo vi. Estuve ahí cuando Gabriel prácticamente lo apuñaló hasta matarlo.

Midnite frunció el ceño. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta una ventana. Miró al estrellado cielo sobre la ciudad.

-Entonces, estamos jodidos de en serio – comentó.

-La verdad, si tengo que serte sincero, no veo la diferencia de vivir en un mundo sin Dios. Para la gran mayoría, Él ya estaba muerto, ¿sabes?

-Tú lo has dicho: _para la gran mayoría_. Para las personas ignorantes de la verdad. Para nosotros, que la sabemos, esto solo puede significar una cosa: desastre.

-Mira, Midnite… Yo sólo vine para ver si sabías algo sobre los misteriosos asesinatos, nada más. La muerte de una deidad que se parecía al puto Morgan Freeman me tiene sin cuidado.

-¿Morgan Freeman? ¿Me estas diciendo de verdad que Dios se parecía a Morgan Freeman? – Midnite lo miró, incrédulo. John se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al comentario.3

-¿Sabes o no quién mató a esas personas? – inquirió.

-No. Lo lamento. Pero sí puedo decirte que el que las mató se mueve rápido y que parece tener una fijación con los marginales.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La primera victima fue un violador serial. La segunda, una prostituta. El tercero, un vagabundo drogadicto. Gente que sólo tienen en comun una cosa: la marginalidad. Los vicios, el pecado…

-El pecado… - repitió Constantine, fumando.

-Te deseo suerte con la resolución de este caso, John. Vas a necesitarla. Ahora, voy a tenerte que pedir que te vayas. Esta noche tengo pocos clientes en el local. Me los estás espantando con tu presencia.

Constantine se puso de pie. Así como vino, se marchó.

Solo en su oficina, Midnite volvió a mirar por la ventana en dirección al cielo. No se lo había querido decir a John, pero tenia el presentimiento de que la caída de los ángeles y la muerte de Dios tenían _mucho_ que ver con los asesinatos en la ciudad.

* * *

**3**

**Ángel de la guarda, dulce compañía… **

**La noche siguiente. **

Otra vez Constantine intentaba conciliar el sueño. El día había estado agitado para él: una visita a la morgue y una charla con los forenses. Por suerte, la policía de Los Ángeles mantenía cierto vinculo con John, de lo contrario hacía rato que su accionar hubiera atraído atención innecesaria e indeseable. No es que los hombres de la Ley reconocieran el trabajo de Constantine como _detective_ _de lo paranormal_, pero luego de moverse durante nueve años aproximadamente por la misma ciudad, él no era un extraño para ellos. Tal vez no lo supieran con exactitud, pero John era para ellos un "mal necesario".

En concreto, la visita que realizó a la morgue del Departamento de Policía de L.A y su charla posterior con los forenses no arrojaron mucha luz sobre el caso. La forma de la muerte de aquellas personas había sido la incineración. Un enorme calor concentrado les había carbonizado los órganos internos, dejando pocas marcas en el exterior, que no fueran ojos derretidos y la boca ennegrecida. Poca cosa para sacar algo en concreto… Basándose en su experiencia, John podía citar veinte tipos de demonios –como mínimo– conocidos por él que hubieran podido hacer aquello. Pero no tenia sentido; los demonios buscaban _poseer_ cuerpos humanos, _no_ incinerarlos y menos, _de esa manera_…

No. La causa por fuerza debía ser otra.

Fue así, con sus pesquisas arrojado resultados nulos, que cuando bajó el Sol y se hizo la noche, John intentó dormir. Y como ya le venia sucediendo desde hace poco, le costó hacerlo. Cuando finalmente se rindió al sueño, éste se le presentó con la forma de la misteriosa mujer alada que lo acosaba sexualmente en sus pesadillas.

Ella parecía flotar sobre él, desnuda. Tenía la piel blanca, como porcelana. Y sus alas surgiéndole de la espalda eran negras, como alas de cuervo.

-John… John… - le susurraba y lo besaba – John… John… - repetía entre sus caricias una y otra vez, como si su nombre fuera un mantra.

Constantine despertó bien entrada la noche, sudando. Muy a su pesar, había tenido una enorme erección. Tuvo que salir de la cama y darse una ducha fría para despejarse y calmar los agitados ánimos.

Acabó decidiéndose a salir afuera, a la calle, para continuar investigando. Los crímenes sin resolver no le gustaban, pero la otra opción le apetecía menos –quedarse en la cama y volver a soñar con la chica alada–. Esa última opción le apetecía menos porque, paradójicamente, la sensación que el sueño húmedo le dejó podría resultar _muy placentera_. Nunca podría admitir ante nadie que casi se había corrido cuando las manos de ella, de tacto suave y sedoso, le acariciaron el torso desnudo y se deleitaron con los tatuajes que llevaba encima.

-Espábilate, John – se dijo, mientras caminaba por las aceras de una dormida ciudad de Los Ángeles - ¡Ya no eres un adolescente calentorro! Por Dios…

Encendió un cigarrillo. Y mientras lo hacía, en ese momento sonó el alarido.

Venia del inevitable callejón de mala muerte. Mientras corría hacia el lugar, John se preguntó por enésima vez por qué todos los crímenes más sórdidos se cometían en callejones. Era un enigma y a la vez, un autentico _cliché_.

Llegó tarde. La victima –otro indigente drogadicto y marginal– yacía en el piso, muerto. Las cuencas de los ojos humeando y la boca abierta en un grito congelado de dolor atroz. Pese a todo, en esta ocasión, su asesino todavía no se había marchado de la escena del crimen. Allí estaba, de pie, contemplando su obra.

-¡Quieto! – gritó Constantine, sacando una pistola. Le apuntó con ella - ¡Las manos en alto y date vuelta despacio!

Lo hizo. Para su sorpresa, el asesino era una chica. Una bella adolescente rubia con cara de porrista, vestida de rosa, que lo miraba consternada desde unos ojos color miel.

-Muy bien, _"Britney Spears"_, ahora, acércate despacio – ordenó John, sin quitarle los ojos de encima – Eso es… ¡Vas a tener que darme una buena explicación de todo esto, nena!

Por supuesto, ella no lo hizo. Se limitó a endurecer las facciones de su rostro poniendo una expresión tan severa, que Constantine jamás había visto una igual así antes en alguien de su edad.

-Pecador – dijo la chica. Al instante, unas grandes alas blancas surgieron de su espalda.

La transmutación tomó a John por sorpresa. Tal fue así que cuando la joven ángel lo atacó, se vio empujado con fuerza contra una pared de ladrillos.

-¡Pecador! – le gritó ella en la cara, las alas batiendo el aire frenéticamente. Constantine tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para protegerse. Se dio cuenta de que ella buscaba tocarlo en la cabeza. Sin duda, quería incinerarlo como a su victima - ¡PECADOR! – repitió, con mas bríos.

John alzó la pistola. Abrió fuego con ella. La bala dio de lleno en el ala derecha de la criatura. Ésta chilló, aparentemente herida. Lo soltó y pegó un brinco. Salió volando por los aires velozmente, mientras chillaba como una Banshee.

Constantine la observó alejarse en la distancia, totalmente conmocionado. Un objeto brillante en el piso le llamó poderosamente la atención. Se le había caído a la criatura durante su precipitada huida. Lo recogió, estudiándolo atentamente con la mirada…

Una pluma blanca, manchada de sangre.

_Sangre humana. _

* * *

**4**

**El Arcángel de Fuego**

**Tiempo después. **

**Interior de un Hospital. **

-Podría ayudarte, John, si al menos me dijeras lo que debo buscar en la muestra de sangre que me trajiste – replicó el viejo médico, sentado delante del microscopio y cambiando las plaquetas.

-Si lo supiera, Dr. Church, no necesitaría su ayuda – replicó a su vez Constantine, parado detrás de él y fumando, pese al cartel que indicaba expresamente que estaba prohibido hacerlo dentro del hospital – Solo busque algo anormal.

-Anormal – Church suspiró, colocándose sus gafas – Desde que nos conocimos, hace cinco años atrás, todo lo relacionado contigo invariablemente es "anormal" – observó por el microscopio. Cambió la graduación – Si no supiera a lo que te dedicas… si nolo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, ni tú ni yo estaríamos sosteniendo esta conservación en este momento aquí y, desde luego, yo no arruinaría posiblemente mi reputación de médico respetable convirtiéndome en el asesor personal de un sujeto del que se cuentan las historias más retorcidas que he oído jamás. Lo dicho: si no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos cómo acababas con ese vampiro, nunca llegaría a creer en lo sobrenatural… y, pues claro, nunca te hubiera podido ayudar.

El Dr. Church hacía referencia a un viejo caso de Constantine que los tuvo a ambos como protagonistas. Corría el año 2009 y un poderoso vampiro europeo llamado Lestan Gregor llegó a la ciudad. Su presencia trajo, como no podía ser de otra manera, la inevitable epidemia de anemia que surgió por culpa de sus ataques. Church atendió a las victimas de Gregor, en el proceso conoció a John y su peculiar trabajo. Luego, lo vio luchar contra el vampiro en persona y acabar con él.

Era una aventura vieja y en el momento presente que nos atañe a esta historia, irrelevante. Mientras el viejo médico analizaba la sangre sacada de la pluma del ángel herido, Constantine se limitó a fumar en silencio, esperando.

-Hmmm… Bueno, necesito los resultados de las pruebas de laboratorio para estar totalmente seguro, pero por ahora no veo nada anormal.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que se ve como sangre humana normal. Tiene glóbulos rojos y blancos como cualquier otra. Pero, te lo repito John: necesitaré los resultados de las pruebas de laboratorio para estar seguro.

-Vale – Constantine se dirigió a la salida – Haga examinar la muestra y comuníqueme los resultados luego. Supongo que sigue teniendo mi número de celular…

-Por supuesto. Pero, ¡espera! ¿No vas a darme más pistas? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Vampiros otra vez?

-Ojala fuera tan simple, Doc. Hasta luego – sin dar más explicaciones, John se marchó. Church suspiró de nuevo.

-Que tipo tan raro – comentó, volviendo a su trabajo.

* * *

**Interior de un depósito abandonado. **

**Puerto de Los Ángeles. **

Entre viejas cajas de madera y demás trastos inútiles dejados a la buena de Dios en el interior de la que antes fuera una nave industrial de una compañía naviera, tres personas aguardaban la llegada de una cuarta. Era un trío de lo más singular y no parecían tener la más mínima cosa en común, salvo la belleza de sus facciones.

Estaba el hombre alto y fornido, de cabello largo y gabardina negra, que había matado a la prostituta Cassandra. El joven del traje gris que liquidara al vagabundo drogadicto y finalmente, la adolescente rubia vestida de rosa, la cual había luchado contra Constantine, siendo herida en un ala y teniendo que huir del lugar.

Como se ha dicho, los tres no tenían nada en común, salvo la belleza física… y los asesinatos que habían cometido. Y que los tres eran en realidad ángeles. Caídos, pero ángeles igual.

-¿Cómo has podido ser tan inconsciente de enfrentarte a él, Samandriel? – le preguntaba el joven del traje gris a la chica - ¡Y encima sola! Una inconsciencia total. Absoluta.

-¡No es mi culpa, Zafiel! – replicó ella - ¿Cómo iba a saber que justo pasaría por ahí? No soy omnisciente, ¿sabes? No soy Él.

-El Cielo nos libre de querer a otro que ocupara Su lugar. Ya para eso lo tenemos al demente de Gabriel – opinó el hombre de la gabardina negra, moviendo la cabeza y poniendo cara de disgusto – Maldito Gabriel… ¡Si no nos hubiera arrojado de nuestro reino, no nos veríamos envueltos en toda esta situación de mierda!

-Calma, Mikael – dijo Zafiel – Ya nada podemos hacer para remediarlo. Al menos, nosotros no. Confiemos en que Samael sepa cómo podemos recobrar nuestra gloria perdida.

-Claro que lo sé. ¿Acaso dudáis de mí? – preguntó una atronadora voz.

Hubo un fuerte destello de luz. Los tres ángeles caídos se postraron respetuosamente ante la figura que había llegado. Al instante, lo que parecía una forma inmensa, de alas llameantes, se redujo y adquirió la forma de un hombre común, de cabello color naranja y vestido con un riguroso traje de negocios.

Samael, antiguo Señor del Sexto Cielo y uno de los arcángeles más importantes del Paraíso, después de Gabriel, Miguel, Rafael, Uriel y Sabriel, observó a sus discípulos con fría superioridad. Ninguno de los tres ángeles que se encontraban allí osaron levantar la mirada siquiera para verle. La mantenían baja en todo momento, en señal de respeto.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿Acaso habéis perdido la fe que me profesáis? ¡Hablad!4

-Mi Señor, creo que hablo en nombre de mis compañeros y de mí al decirle que en ningún momento hemos fallado a la fe que le tenemos – se apuró a decirle Zafiel – Es solo que… comprenda: la situación en el plano terrenal no es fácil.

-¿Y acaso creéis que yo también no la paso igual que vosotros de mal? – replicó Samael, enojado - ¡No ha habido un momento en el que no maldiga el nombre de nuestro hermano Gabriel por el inmenso pecado que ha cometido! ¡Su blasfemia ha mancillado la pureza inmaculada y prístina del Cielo! ¡Lo haré pagar por esto! ¡Cuando llegue el momento, todos os vengareis de él, junto a mí, ayudándome! Pero ahora, necesitáis cumplir con la misión que os ha sido encargada: habéis de limpiar esta corrupta ciudad de pecadores. Sólo cuando todas las almas malditas ardan en el Infierno, podremos empezar a prepararnos para reclamar el Cielo, no antes. ¿Comprendéis?

-Sí, poderoso príncipe – asintió Zafiel – Pero todavía tenemos un problema, mi Señor… John Constantine, el exorcista, el cazador de demonios… nos ha visto. Pronto sabrá de nosotros. Vendrá a buscarnos.

-¿Y quién de vosotros, insensatos, os habéis revelado ante ese mortal? – los ojos de Samael brillaron como tizones encendidos.

Zafiel dudó. Tragó saliva. Miró de reojo a Samandriel. La chica sudaba.

Samael se acercó a ella. La miró con dureza un momento, antes de ordenarle levantarse.

-Tu impertinencia podría costarle la vida a todos tus hermanos caídos en desgracia – le dijo – Eso no puede y no debe ser tolerado.

-Mi Señor, yo… - Samandriel tartamudeó. Se animó a mirar al arcángel a los ojos. Fue su último acto en la vida.

Samael había extendido su mano, tocándola en la frente. Como les sucediera a sus victimas, la joven ángel gritó cuando una energía poderosa surgió de quien la tocaba y la incineró, de adentro hacia fuera. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, muerta.

Zafiel y Mikael se quedaron helados, pero ninguno se movió de su sitio. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a cuestionar a su Señor, pese a que lamentaban terriblemente la pérdida de Samandriel.

-Que lo que ha pasado os sirva de lección al resto – les dijo Samael – Vuestras misiones deben continuar. Iros.

-Pero mi Señor… ¿Y John Constantine?

Samael sonrió.

-Me encargaré de él personalmente.

* * *

**5**

**Terror Sagrado **

Constantine volvió al club de Midnite aquella noche. Otra vez se topó con el hombre de seguridad y su bandeja con las cartas. Tomó una y sin mostrársela a John, la alzó esperando su respuesta.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto… - empezó él.

-Son las reglas – dijo el hombre y con eso pareció explicarlo todo. Siguió con la carta en alto, aguardando por una respuesta.

John fumó su cigarrillo con violencia. Pensó en darle un puñetazo a ese infeliz y zanjar la cuestión allí mismo, pero optó por lo contrario. Contó mentalmente hasta diez y se calmó.

-Una estrella – dijo – De cinco puntas. Hacia arriba.

El hombre miró a la carta. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La volteó para que Constantine la viera.

-Un circulo – constató, alegremente – Te has equivocado. Lo siento, pero no puedes pa…

_¡PAF!_ Finalmente, el puño de John salió eyectado hacia la cara del otro. El hombre de seguridad y sus cartas acabaron en el suelo, desparramados.

-Intenté ser amable… Dios sabe que lo intenté – murmuró, mientras entraba en el club – A veces, simplemente no funciona.

De nuevo, la concurrencia era poca y la que había se volteó para dedicarle miradas de rencor. John no perdió el tiempo con ese hatajo de perdedores y fue directo a la oficina de Midnite.

-Necesito información, Midnite – dijo, entrando. El hombre de piel negra se hallaba sentado en un amplio sillón, fumando. No estaba solo; una bonita morena lo acompañaba – sobre ángeles.

-Ya decía yo que el ambiente se había enrarecido y me preguntaba por qué. Cada vez que entras en mí negocio, siento malas vibraciones en el aire – Midnite apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero colocado en la mesita que tenia enfrente – Ve a bailar y a beber algo, muñeca. Luego seguimos con lo nuestro.

La morena le dirigió una sensual mirada a Midnite y sumisa, obedeció. Cuando pasó al lado de Constantine, le sacó la lengua: era larga y bifida, como la de una serpiente.

-¿Ahora intimas con demonios, Midnite? – comentó John, mordazmente – Creía que eras neutral…

-Soy neutral… pero también soy hombre – sonrió – Y además, creía que los ángeles se quedaban en el Cielo, John. Pero parece que ahora no es así.

-Y que lo digas. La otra noche fui atacado por uno que se veía igual a la zorra de Britney Spears cuando comenzó su carrera. Acababa de matar a la cuarta victima.

-¿Y como es que todavía estás aquí?

-La perra no pudo liquidarme porque me defendí a balazos. Le pegué un tiro en un ala. ¿Y adivina qué? _Sangró_. Dejó una muestra de esa sangre, la hice analizar y… ¿A que no sabes qué descubrí?

-Que era pura y simplemente sangre humana normal.

-Así es. Lo que no tiene _ningún_ _sentido_, porque como ambos sabemos y muy bien, los _verdaderos_ ángeles no sangran. ¿Qué está pasando, Midnite?

-Lo que sospechaba y no había querido contarte antes: que la caída de los ángeles y los asesinatos en la ciudad están conectados.

-Espera un segundo – John pensó un momento - ¿Me estás diciendo que los asesinatos los están cometiendo una banda de ángeles caídos?

-¿Y quienes, sino? Tú mismo me acabas de decir que uno de ellos intentó matarte. Toda la evidencia indica que son ángeles que están en la Tierra ejecutando a gente que solo tienen una cosa en común entre ellos: pecados.

-Pero la que me atacó, Midnite… le pegué un tiro y sangró. Sangre humana y normal, recuerda. ¿Cómo se explica eso?

-¿No usabas munición especial?

-No. Era una bala normal.

Papa Midnite meditó un segundo la cuestión.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que cuando Gabriel los expulsó del Cielo y cayeron a la Tierra, se volvieron en parte mortales. Eso explicaría el que pudieras herir a ese.

-Genial. Como si no tuviéramos suficiente, ahora hay una panda de ángeles sicóticos y justicieros por ahí sueltos, cazando pecadores – John resopló, hastiado – Maldito Gabriel. Si hay un culpable de todo esto, es él.

Se dio la media vuelta. Otra vez se marchaba.

-¿Adónde vas ahora? – le preguntó Midnite. John se detuvo en la puerta, antes de salir.

-Voy de cacería. A atrapar a un par de pájaros – dijo – Y yo que tú, redoblaría la seguridad de este sitio y cambiaria al gorila de la puerta con sus cartas. Odio tener que ser quien deba decírtelo, Midnite, pero tus días de ser Suiza acabaron. Ahora estamos en Irak… o peor aun, en Afganistán.

Constantine volvió a su apartamento. Comenzó a prepararse para el combate: se guardó entre sus ropas su manopla de oro bendecido –por si tenía que repartir golpes y _estaba seguro_ de que habría más de uno–, varias granadas "Aliento de Dragón" –unos explosivos que resultaban muy eficaces contra enemigos en grupo–, recargó su "escopeta sagrada" con munición fabricada con metales benditos, tomó su "Purgador" –una potente ballesta de funcionamiento mecánico que disparaba flechas de punta de acero– y, finalmente iba a llevar consigo también sus "bombas de agua bendita", pero optó por no hacerlo. Servían contra demonios, pero estaba seguro que contra ángeles iban a ser lo mismo que combatir a un tiburón con una pistolita de agua.

"_Bien. El tema armas está listo"_, pensó, _"Ahora viene lo más difícil: si fuera un ángel caído, con ínfulas de justiciero divino, ¿dónde me escondería?"_

Desplegó un mapa de L.A sobre una mesa. Revisó los diferentes barrios donde se habían cometido los crímenes.

"_¿Qué tienen en común todos estos sitios?"_, meditó un segundo. _"Todas son zonas marginales… y las victimas tenían este enlace de pecados entre sí, estos vicios: droga, prostitucion, violación… algo debe haber (aparte de esto) que una a estos vecindarios… tal vez…" _

Y de repente, como quien enciende una lamparita en un cuarto totalmente a oscuras, la luz iluminó el cerebro de John.

-Claro… Por supuesto – se dirigió a la puerta - ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¿Qué otra cosa tienen en común esos sitios, aparte de los marginales que viven en ellos? _¡Iglesias!_ ¡Iglesias cristianas! ¡Allí se esconden!

* * *

Constantine se paró en la puerta. Por fuera, la fachada era la de una simple iglesia católica más. Un gran edificio con chapiteles góticos y vitrales con dibujos de santos y de ángeles. No surgía de ella ningún sonido peculiar ni ningún aroma extraño, más allá del de las velas encendidas. En esencia, se veía como _cualquier_ otra iglesia. Ubicada en un barrio marginal, sí, pero… ¿No era esa gente la que necesitaba más que nadie la ayuda del Señor?

Y así sería, razonó John, si no existiera un pequeño GRAN inconveniente: Dios había muerto, y ahora sus hijos celestiales estaban en la Tierra… y no se estaban portando _precisamente_ _bien_ que digamos.

Constantine entró. El interior de la iglesia lo recibió con una calma antinatural. Algunos feligreses – bastantes, para la hora que era – rezaban en silencio sentados en sus bancos de madera. John caminó lentamente en el clima silencioso hasta cerca del altar. Se volvió y miró a las personas reunidas…

Nadie le devolvió la mirada. Ninguno lo hizo. Y es que por más que hubieran querido hacerlo, no podían: _todos y cada uno de ellos tenían los ojos chamuscados_.

Todos estaban muertos. Incinerados de adentro hacia fuera. Lo habían hecho mientras rezaban y los cuerpos así quedaron. Con la escasa iluminación del interior de la iglesia, era lógico confundirse y creer que aquella gente estaba viva y solamente rezaba, pero no. Estaban muertos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡He venido por ustedes! – gritó John. Nadie respondió - ¡Sé que están aquí! ¡Salgan a comer, pajaritos! ¡Tengo balas para cada uno de ustedes!

Hubo movimiento a su izquierda y también a su derecha. Dos sujetos aparecieron desde detrás de las imágenes de San Pedro y San Pablo. Constantine los observó y vio sus grandes alas blancas desplegarse un momento y sus ojos brillando… antes de que con un alarido y portando unas filosas dagas, los dos ángeles caídos intentaran matarlo. Los despachó a los dos de varios escopetazos en el pecho y en la cabeza.

No hubo tiempo para reponerse del primer ataque, que ya venían más. Un numeroso grupo de ángeles bajaron del techo abovedado, batiendo sus alas con furia. John descargó sobre ellos toda la munición de su arma, algunas granadas "Aliento de Dragón" y luego, pasó a usar la ballesta. Un ángel acabó ensartado por una flecha contra una pared, otro cayó alcanzado en pleno vuelo y se desplomó contra el altar, derrumbándolo. Otros tantos perecieron incinerados por el fuego místico de la bilis de dragón de las granadas, al explotar debajo de ellos…

Constantine tenia las de ganar al principio, pero entonces más ángeles caídos empezaron a llegar, como refuerzo de los que había vencido. Y la balanza se inclinó para el otro lado. Muy fácilmente, entre todos lo redujeron y después de desarmarlo a la fuerza, tres lo sostuvieron por los brazos y la espalda, inmovilizándolo, mientras un cuarto acercaba una daga peligrosamente afilada a su cuello. Un quinto lo detuvo, antes de que le seccionara la garganta.

-¡Espera! – le dijo el ángel a su compañero - ¡No lo mates! Samael se hará cargo. Éste es suyo.

-¡Suéltenme, malditos! ¡Quítenme las sucias manos de encima! – John se revolvió, incapaz de liberarse de sus captores. Las alas de todos habían desaparecido. Se mostraban ante él con sus apariencias terrenales.

-Eres bravo, John Constantine – dijo el quinto ángel, el que evitó que le mataran – Con justa razón, te temen los demonios…

-¡Harías bien en hacer lo mismo, _palomita_! – le espetó John, desafiante – Bueno, ¿a qué diablos esperan? ¡Mátenme de una puta vez!

-No – el ángel negó con la cabeza – Esa no es nuestra misión. Por más que deseamos castigar tu alma pecadora, no vamos a hacerlo. Ese es el privilegio puro y exclusivo de nuestro Señor, Samael. Él decidirá si vives… o si mueres.

-¿Y dónde diablos está ese "Samael"? ¡Que venga, si se atreve!

-Claro que me atrevo – tronó una voz.

Las puertas de la iglesia fueron sacudidas por un fuerte viento, abriéndose y cerrándose. Un ángel brillante con alas de fuego entró en el lugar. Sin soltarlo, los que capturaron a John bajaron la mirada en señal de respeto. Él no lo hizo. Observó cómo la fabulosa imagen se convertía en la de un hombre común, de pelo color zanahoria y vestido con traje de negocios.

-El famoso John Constantine – dijo Samael, acercándosele – Tu nombre ha sido pronunciado con cierto temor y respeto por varios de los nuestros. Creo que exagerabais, Zafiel – miró al ángel que hablara con Constantine – Realmente, es poca cosa.

-¡Suéltame y te mostraré lo que esta _"poca cosa"_ puede hacer, hijo de puta!

Samael sonrió peligrosamente. Miró a sus soldados.

-Soltadlo – ordenó.

-Mi Señor… ¿Será prudente…?

-¡Dije que lo soltéis! ¿Acaso vais a contradecir mis órdenes, Zafiel? ¿Queréis todos acabar como vuestra hermana, Samandriel?

Zafiel enmudeció. Los demás ángeles obedecieron. Soltaron a John y se apartaron.

-Curiosa forma de hablar la tuya, "amigo" – Constantine sacó un cigarrillo de su paquete – Tienes un acento muy "bíblico" – se lo llevó a la boca. Comenzó a buscar su encendedor - ¡Rayos! Me lo he dejado en casa, parece…

-¿Necesitas fuego? – Samael abrió una mano. De su palma surgió una flama – Toma el mío.

-No, no, no… Sé que no lo dejé en casa… recuerdo bien que lo tenia por aquí – rebuscó bajo su gabardina – A ver… sí, aquí está.

Sacó su manopla de oro. Le descargó un golpe con ella al arcángel en pleno rostro.

No ocurrió nada.

-Mierda…

El puñetazo no surtió el más mínimo efecto. Samael lo miró con frialdad. Alargó una mano y lo aferró de las solapas de su traje. Lo levantó fácilmente unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

-Eres un pecador, John Constantine – le dijo el arcángel. Sus ojos brillaban – y vas a ser castigado por ello.

Convocó el fuego otra vez con su otra mano. Una enorme flama se elevó. Se disponía a quemarlo con ella…

Se produjo un disparo. Uno de los ángeles seguidores de Samael cayó fulminado de un balazo en plena frente. Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par y un grupo de hombres armados entraron, abriendo fuego indiscriminadamente sobre todos los presentes.

-¡Emboscada! – gritó Zafiel y reveló sus alas. Lo mismo hicieron sus compañeros. Echaron a volar por el aire como una bandada de palomas acorraladas.

-¡Malditos seáis! – rugió Samael. Arrojó a Constantine en dirección de una columna. Se volvió hacia sus sorpresivos atacantes y adoptó su forma angélica. Las alas de fuego brillaron con fuerza, mientras el arcángel y su grupo emprendían la huida, atravesando a la velocidad del rayo los vitrales de la iglesia y perdiéndose en la noche.

En un rincón, a los pies de la columna y luego de darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, John yacía inconsciente. No pudo ver cómo el grupo armado se le acercaba y uno de ellos se agachaba para ayudarlo…

Se trataba de una chica.

_La chica de su sueño. _

* * *

**6**

**Sabriel **

De nuevo, unas manos sedosas lo acariciaban. Una voz dulce murmuraba su nombre como un mantra… _"John"_, decía, _"John"_. Pero esta vez, Constantine no estaba soñando. Estaba despierto y ella estaba con él, en carne y hueso, salvo que sin alas.

Se incorporó en la cama. _Su_ _cama_. Estaban en el dormitorio de su apartamento y ella lo miraba. Estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Quién rayos eres? – le preguntó - ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

La bella mujer de piel pálida lo miró con unos ojos tan grandes como lunas. Sonrió, con tristeza.

-Tranquilo. Estás a salvo. Yo te he traído – hizo una pausa – Mi nombre es Sabriel. Soy… era un arcángel.

-Vaya. Veo que es temporada de ángeles – John suspiró - ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas de cómo va este rollo, por favor? – se estiró hasta la mesita de luz. Rebuscó en un cajón otro paquete de cigarrillos. Sacó uno y entonces vio que no tenia el encendedor encima – Mierda – masculló.

-Aquí – Sabriel se lo alcanzó – Lo siento. Estaba observándolo atentamente antes de que te despertaras. Tiene grabada la medalla de San Benito en una de sus caras.

-Si, ya – Constantine encendió el cigarrillo – Comienza a hablar.

-Pues… ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-¿Qué tal por la parte donde te metes en mis sueños y actúas como un autentico súcubo?

Sabriel se sonrojó.

-Siento haberlo hecho. Pero creía que era la única forma que tenía de llamar tu atención… Además, me gustas.

-Ya.

-Pero tienes razón. Hay cosas más importantes que esas, me imagino – Sabriel se puso de pie – Ya sabes lo que ocurrió: Gabriel, nuestro hermano caído en desgracia, te utilizó para llegar al Cielo, ante la presencia de nuestro Padre. Allí, hizo lo imposible: _lo mató_. Y luego ocupó su lugar.

-Eso ya lo sé – replicó John – Estuve allí. Lo vi.

-Lo que no viste fue lo que Gabriel hizo a continuación – Sabriel suspiró – ahora que había robado el Poder de Dios para sí y usurpado su lugar. Hubo una nueva guerra en los Cielos: Miguel, los otros arcángeles y yo luchamos contra Gabriel. Pero fuimos derrotados y arrojados abajo, al mundo. Y con nosotros, cayó una tercera parte de la hueste celestial…

"Muchos de mi especie estaban confundidos. En realidad, somos pocos los que conocemos la Tierra y a la humanidad y sus costumbres. La gran mayoría se oculta actualmente en todas partes, en las grandes ciudades, y sobreviven como pueden. Otros, como Samael –a quién has tenido la desgracia de conocer– han juntado a muchos en diversas facciones. Justamente, Samael cree que debe hacer la _verdadera_ obra del Señor castigando a las almas de los pecadores en vida. Esos ángeles que comanda creen que cuantos más pecadores sean destruidos, erradicados de la faz de la Tierra, más rápido podrán volver al Cielo. Por supuesto, es toda una mentira. Samael sabe como yo sé que el Cielo nos ha sido vedado por toda la eternidad… o, al menos, hasta que Dios regrese y ponga las cosas otra vez en orden".

-Te tengo malas noticias, preciosa: Dios no va a regresar – John negó con la cabeza – Está muerto. Ya nunca volverá.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso – replicó Sabriel – Cuando estuvo en la Tierra, cuando fue Cristo, también murió y luego resucitó. Él volverá, estoy segura de ello.

-Cree lo que quieras, muñeca. Es tú problema – Constantine se encogió de hombros – Yo sé lo que vi. En lo que a mi respecta, Dios está muerto. Pero nos desviamos del punto: has dicho que ese Samael lidera una facción de ángeles caídos que creen que al quemar a la gente están haciendo la voluntad de Dios…

-Así es. Es lo que ellos creen. Es lo que él –Samael– les ha dicho.

-Entonces no van a parar.

-No. A menos…

-¿Qué?

-A menos que Samael sea detenido. A menos que muera.

Silencio. John asintió.

-De modo que ahora que son medio mortales, pueden morir – dijo.

-Ya lo has visto. Durante tu combate contra sus huestes, has matado a algunos de ellos…

-También vi cómo un grupo de hombres armados irrumpían en el lugar y también lo hacían. ¿Alguna revelación sobre esta gente que deba saber?

-Son mis seguidores – le explicó Sabriel – también son ángeles. Pertenecemos a una facción que esta en contra de los abusos de Samael. Hemos decidido combatirlo. Por eso, vine a ti. Primero en sueños y ahora, en persona. A solicitarte me ayudes a acabar con esta guerra…

-Tesoro, esta no es mi lucha.

-Ahora lo es – Sabriel lo miró con firmeza – Has dedicado toda tu vida a combatir a la oscuridad y a sus representantes. Bien, Samael y sus seguidores son una nueva cara de esa oscuridad. No puedes darle la espalda. Además, ya te lo dije. No se detendrán. Seguirán matando personas día tras día, noche tras noche. _¿Cuánta gente tiene que morir hasta que decidas pararlo?_

Silencio otra vez. John frunció el ceño. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella tenía razón. Tenia que acabar con ese Samael, y cuanto antes, mejor. Todavía tenía una situación grande de fondo que atender: la ascensión de Gabriel a nueva deidad cósmica.

Sospechaba que _Gabrielito_ no se estaría quieto para siempre. Algo se traía entre manos. A estas alturas, sería evidente para él que John estaba vivo y no muerto como lo había dejado. El favor se lo debía a Anubis, el dios egipcio de los muertos con cabeza de perro… pero esa era otra historia.

-Lo haré – concedió John – Liquidaré a ese bastardo… claro, cuando sepa como hacerlo. Sospecho que pese a haberse vuelto mortal en parte, es inmune a _todos_ los trucos que conozco.

-Con esto podrás acabar con él – Sabriel extendió una mano. Una espada corta, como un cuchillo largo y plateado, se materializó en ella.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Esta es mi arma. Es una espada angélica. En el Cielo, solíamos usarlas como nuestras armas personales – se la entregó a Constantine – La hoja de esta cuchilla está bendecida setenta mil veces. Con ella, podrás matar a Samael.5

-Es bonita – John la sopesó en su mano – y muy ligera – cortó el aire con ella. Miró a la arcángel a los ojos – Gracias.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse. Bajó la vista un momento. Cuando la volvió a subir, la preocupación teñía su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Hay algo que debes saber… ocurrió mientras estabas inconsciente…

A John no le gustaba como sonaba aquello.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Samael… está decidido a destruirte. Sabe que eres un escollo para sus planes… por eso, ha ido tras tu amigo.

-Mi… amigo – Constantine saltó fuera de la cama, comprendiendo - ¡Midnite! ¿Cómo…?

-Fueron a su club. Entraron por la fuerza. Mataron a todos y destrozaron el lugar…

-Pero… Midnite…

-A él se lo llevó con vida. Lo utilizará como cebo para atraerte a su trampa. Solo que no iras solo, John – Sabriel le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Desplegó sus alas negras en su espalda, alas de cuervo – Mis seguidores y yo te apoyaremos. _¡Juntos destruiremos de una vez y para siempre a Samael! _

* * *

**7**

**El final de esta historia **

**Interior de un depósito abandonado. **

**Puerto de Los Ángeles. **

Papa Midnite estaba enojado.

Se hallaba en algún lugar, sentado en una silla y fuertemente atado con unas sogas de pies y manos, pero miraba a las personas (ángeles) que lo vigilaban de cerca. Ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima. Sus posibilidades de escape eran prácticamente nulas.

"_Malditos sean"_, pensó, hundiéndose en la amargura. Toda la situación era una mierda. Se reprochó a sí mismo por no haber escuchado el consejo de John cuando le dijo que aumentara la seguridad de su club nocturno. Prácticamente, esos tipos habían llegado y arrasado con todo y con todos. Kenny, el guardia de la puerta y sus cartas, sus clientes (demonios menores e híbridos absolutamente inofensivos), Kendra, su amiga (la bella mujer morena de lengua de reptil, la que viera Constantine cuando fue a visitarlo la ultima vez)… todos y cada uno de los que conocía estaban muertos. Yacían incinerados de adentro hacia fuera. Y no contentos con matarlos y secuestrarlo a él, le prendieron fuego también a su negocio, dejándolo totalmente arruinado.

Y ahora, iba a ser el cebo para atraer a su amigo a una trampa.

Sí. La situación era una putada. Una _autentica_ mierda.

-¿Lamentando el final de tu corrupta vida, Papa Midnite? – le preguntó Samael, acercándose con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus seguidores bajaron la cabeza respetuosamente en cuanto llegó.

-Maldito seas – Midnite lo miró con odio - ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Se suponía que yo era neutral!

-Tú mismo lo has dicho: _eras_ neutral – Samael se cruzó de brazos – Tus días de tibio han terminado. La situación ha cambiado. Las cosas no son ya grises: o estás _con_ nosotros o estás _contra_ nosotros. No existen más los términos medios. Esta es una santa cruzada contra los pecadores y lo que vosotros no entendéis es que si os oponéis a mí, seréis destruidos. Así de fácil.

-¡Que le den a tu "santa cruzada"! – exclamó Midnite, enojado - ¡Cuando Constantine venga, personalmente pateara tu culo hasta el mismo Infierno!

Samael alargó una mano. Uno de sus ángeles se acercó y le puso en ella una filosa daga.

-¿Sabes? En realidad si bien te necesito con vida, eso no quita que no pueda torturarte un poco. Después de todo, eres un pecador, Papa Midnite… te has juntado con demonios y hasta puede que hayas tenido comercio carnal con ellos – el arcángel frunció el ceño – Estás corrupto… y yo debo purificarte.

Le hizo un tajo en la cara. Midnite gritó.

* * *

Sabriel lo llevó hasta la guarida secreta de Samael y juntos trazaron su plan. Para John, no era complicado. Sólo tenia que aparentar que había mordido el anzuelo que sus enemigos le habían tendido. Y eso hizo: caminó lentamente hasta la entrada del depósito, donde un par de fornidos sujetos montaban guardia.

-Hola, amigos. ¿De casualidad, alguno de ustedes tiene fuego? – preguntó, mostrándoles su cigarrillo apagado.

Los ángeles se volvieron hacia él, desplegando sus enormes alas amenazadoramente.

-Supongo que eso significa _"no"_.

Lo llevaron al interior del edificio, prisionero. Samael le esperaba. Midnite estaba a su lado, en muy mal estado. John observó que tenía varios cortes encima.

-John… - murmuró, mirándolo.

-Midnite – Constantine se mordió el labio inferior. Miró a Samael con odio - ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Oh, nada serio. No he tocado ningún órgano vital e importante. Sólo fue un precalentamiento… una entrada hasta la llegada del plato principal. Y veo que ya está aquí – el arcángel sonrió con malevolencia – John Constantine, el pecador más grande de todos. Volvemos a vernos las caras.

-Ya no hablas con acento tan "bíblico" como antes, _Sammy_ – se burló John - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Al fin te diste cuenta que sonabas muy ridículo?

-Mófate mientras puedas. Lo cierto es que has sido lo suficientemente estupido como para caer en mi trampa.

-Oh, vale. He picado. Que miedo – Constantine se encogió de hombros - ¿Y que te propones hacer conmigo?

-¿Y tú que crees?

-Sí. Ya. Matarme y todo eso. Pero aun eliminándome, resulta que no tendrás las cosas fáciles. Hay otros que quieren pararte…

-¿Te refieres a Sabriel y sus seguidores? – Samael rió – Son poca cosa. Apenas una molestia, nada más.

-Yo también lo soy… y, sin embargo, te has tomado muy enserio el trabajo de eliminarme. Ahora, antes de morir, yo te pregunto: _¿Qué sentido tiene lo que haces?_ Dios ha muerto. ¿Acaso crees que hay alguien allá arriba al que le importe un carajo el castigo de los pecadores?

-Allá arriba ahora está Gabriel, el blasfemo. Cuando terminemos nuestra tarea en la Tierra, volveremos al Cielo y le plantaremos batalla. Yo derrotare a ese inicuo y recuperaré el Paraíso.

-…Y lo gobernaras después. ¿O acaso me equivoco? Oh, ¿no les has contado a tus seguidores esa parte del plan, verdad? – John miró a los demás ángeles que los rodeaban. Sus caras mostraban confusión – Sí, veo que no se los ha contado, chicos. Pero es verdad. Cuando su jefe derrote a Gabriel, planea convertirse _él mismo_ en su sucesor. ¿No me equivoco, no? Te gusta el poder, ¿verdad, Samael? Que todos te teman y respeten. Antes sólo eras un simple arcángel que obedecía a Dios. Poco más que _"el chico de los recados"_. Ahora que Papi ha muerto, consideras que el trono que dejó vacío te pertenece por derecho, ¿verdad?

-¡Calla! ¡Cierra tu sucia boca! – estalló Samael, enojado - ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡No entiendes ni la mitad del asunto!

-Explícamelo. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – Constantine se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió. Midnite lo observó, incrédulo. _¿Acaso John tramaba algo?_ Tenía que ser. No podía ser que se hubiera dejado capturar así como así. No. Tenía que tener un plan… de lo contrario, podrían darse por muertos.

-¡Ese puesto debería ser MIO! – dijo el arcángel, exasperado. John sonrió. Había picado el anzuelo de su manipulación psicológica. Estaba reaccionado como lo esperaba - _¡Yo era el más poderoso del Cielo!_ ¡No Miguel, ni Rafael, ni siquiera Uriel! Si nuestro Padre algún día se iba… si nos abandonaba por alguna razón, yo debía ser el heredero natural de Su trono. _¡YO!_ ¡No ese engreído de Gabriel! ¡Ese corrupto, inicuo, blasfemo! ¡Ese usurpador, sucia bestia andrógina! ¡Ese… ese…!

De repente, Samael enmudeció. Parpadeó, confundido.

Sus ángeles, sus seguidores, lo estaban observando. Por primera vez, lo miraban a los ojos.

-Samael… has cometido un pecado – dijo Zafiel. Había sido el ángel que le acercara la daga con la que torturó a Midnite – Uno muy grave: **soberbia**.

-¿Qué decís? _¿¡Acaso os habéis vuelto locos de remate todos!?_ – los miró, furioso - ¡Bajad vuestras miradas! _¡AHORA!_ ¡Mostradme el respeto que me debéis, la sumisión! – ninguno de ellos le obedeció. Todos se limitaron a observarlo, viéndolo por primera vez como era _realmente_: un pecador, soberbio y egoísta.

-Parece que te has quedado solo, _Sammy_ – se burló John – Tu mascara se ha caído. Que pena.

-Tú… Tú… ¡Hijo de Perdición! ¡Lengua viperina!

-Gracias. Yo también te quiero.

-¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré por esto! – Samael esgrimió su daga. Se volvió hacia Midnite - ¡Pero antes, veras morir a tu amigo! ¡Su agonía será un bálsamo, comparado con lo que te espera a ti!

-Sí. Debí suponerlo – cuando el arcángel le dio la espalda, tranquilamente John metió una mano entre sus ropas – Lo bueno es que he venido preparado para esta eventualidad…

Sacó la espada angélica que Sabriel le había entregado. Sin perder tiempo, se la clavó en la espalda. La hoja de la cuchilla lo atravesó, surgiéndole por el pecho. Samael gritó. Se produjo un fogonazo de luz y estalló un trueno. Cayó al piso, fulminado.

-Es curioso, pero tus hombres me detuvieron y nunca me registraron. Creo que en el fondo, siguen siendo ángeles: _cerebros de pajarito bastante ingenuos_.

Zafiel, Mikael y los demás ángeles presentes reaccionaron tarde. Su error le vino bien a Sabriel y sus seguidores, quienes estaban aguardando ese momento para entrar, las armas en alto. Prácticamente, no tuvieron que tirar un solo tiro: muerto Samael, todos alzaron las manos, rindiéndose.

-¿Cómo la llevas, Midnite? – Constantine lo desató. El otro lo miró, tambaleándose.

-Algún día, vas a tener que decirme cómo haces esas cosas, John – suspiró.

-¿La verdad? Sólo ha sido pura suerte. Si me hubiesen registrado cuando me capturaron, estábamos perdidos. Sólo deje que el azar decidiera.

-¿El azar? – Midnite estaba indignado - ¡Que le den al azar! ¡Es un _autentico_ _milagro_ que todavía estemos con vida!

-El Hacedor de Milagros ya no está por aquí – John miró a Sabriel – Aunque hay quién cree que no hemos visto lo ultimo de Él… quizás tenga razón. Aunque dudo mucho que _"La Resurrección: Parte Dos"_ llegue a ser un éxito. Dicen que Segundas Partes nunca han sido buenas.

-¿Sabes qué opino yo de eso?

-No, Midnite. ¿Qué?

-Que si en esa hipotética secuela vuelve Dios y arregla todo este desastre, yo me apunto para ver esa película.

Constantine sonrió. Le palmeó el hombro.

-Vamos, amigo… Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

**Epilogo **

**Los Ángeles. California. **

**Tiempo después… **

Sabriel se encontraba sentada en el banco de una plaza pública bajo la luz del Sol de la tarde, leyendo un libro, cuando John llegó y ocupó el lugar vacío a su derecha. Rebuscó en el interior de su gabardina oscura y sacó la espada angélica. Se la tendió a la arcángel.

-Quédatela – Sabriel sonrió. Llevaba unas bonitas gafas de Sol sobre su pálido rostro – Podría llegar a servirte de nuevo en el futuro.

-Pero es tuya – replicó él.

-Ya no la necesito – disimuladamente, Sabriel se desabrochó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y le mostró la culata de una pistola – Ahora manejo otro tipo de armas, digamos más acorde con el mundo donde vivimos – hizo una pausa. Ocultó la pistola - ¿Cómo está Midnite?

-Se ha ido. Dejó la ciudad en el primer autobús que consiguió.

-¿De verdad?

-Fue idea mía. Los Ángeles no es territorio seguro para él ahora. Ya no. No mientras siga habiendo tipos como Samael sueltos por ahí, listos para castigar a los "pecadores".

-Entiendo.

-¿Y que hay de sus seguidores? ¿De verdad ya no volverán a hacer de las suyas?

-Hemos capturado a todos. Te garantizo que no volverás a oír de ellos nunca más.

-Lo que debería ser todo un alivio, si no fuera porque es como dije antes: todavía hay más ángeles caídos dando vueltas, por allí fuera. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Vendrán todos a por mí?

-Puede que algunos sí lo hagan. Puede que no. Confiemos en que la noticia de la muerte de Samael haga que al menos, se lo piensen dos veces antes de molestarte.

Constantine asintió. Se produjo un prolongado silencio entre ambos.

-Entonces… Esta es la despedida, nena.

-¿Vas a extrañar soñar conmigo, al menos? – preguntó Sabriel, sacándose las gafas oscuras y mirándolo. John suspiró ruidosamente – Eso quiere decir que sí, ¿verdad?

Como él no respondió, ella meneó la cabeza y sonrió con picardía. Se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Luego, se puso de pie.

-Adiós, John Constantine. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver – dijo y se marchó caminando.

Él permaneció sentado en el banco de plaza, mirándola irse. No pasó mucho hasta que otra figura ocupó el lugar que ella había dejado vacío. Una figura que no llegó caminando ni volando. Simplemente, apareció allí.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – dijo.

John resopló, indignado. Se prendió un cigarrillo, antes de dignarse a mirar al otro y dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Qué no voy a poder tener ni un solo puto segundo en paz? – protestó - ¿Y ahora que rayos quieres, Lucifer?

El "hombre" sentado a su lado soltó una carcajada. Estaba feliz de ser un incordio para Constantine, de perturbarlo. Pero no había venido por eso. Tenía motivos serios, muy serios, como para dejar su hábitat sobrenatural.

-Tenemos que hablar, John – repitió el Diablo – Sobre un asunto que pide a gritos solución. Un asunto llamado "Gabriel"…

**FIN**

**(Por ahora…) **

* * *

1 En la culminación de mi anterior Fanfiction de Constantine, _"American Gods"_, el arcángel Gabriel volvía al Cielo y tomaba el poder. Su primera acción, luego de deshacerse de Dios en persona, fue la de echar literalmente a patadas a todos sus hermanos celestiales. Para más datos al respecto, consulten esa historia.

2 Tanto Papa Midnite como su club nocturno no son invenciones mías. Aparecieron en la película de _Constantine_ de 2005. De hecho, John consultó con él dos veces, si la memoria no me falla, en esa ocasión. Podríamos considerarlo un aliado de Constantine, aunque como ya se ha dicho, en la guerra del Bien contra el Mal, él es neutral.

3 A estas alturas, es un hecho conocido por todos los lectores de mis relatos que he elegido la imagen del actor Morgan Freeman como "cara visible" de Dios, así como salía en aquella película junto a Jim Carrey. Es un chiste privado y a la vez un _cliché_ cinéfilo. Hasta el momento, el _verdadero_ Dios no se ha quejado ni me ha demandado, así que… y, dicho sea de paso, Morgan Freeman tampoco, jejeje.

4 El usual lector encontrara curiosa la forma en la que el personaje de Samael habla. Podemos decir que estaría usando una forma "bíblica" de lenguaje. He preferido hacerlo así para acentuar su procedencia celestial, tan ligada al Poder y la Presencia de Dios y su rol como Arcángel de su Corte Celestial.

5 En esencia, el arma se ve igual a la que usan los ángeles de la serie de TV _"Supernatural"_. Remito al lector a buscar imágenes de la _espada angélica_ tal y como aparece en dicha serie. Al verla, sabrán cómo es el arma que Sabriel le entrega a John.


End file.
